Videl
|Głos = |Waga = 47 kgInformację tę podaje Dragon Ball: Super Exciting Guide wydany w 2009 roku. |Wzrost = 157 cm |Znaczenie imienia = „Videl” jest anagramem angielskiego słowa „devil”, czyli „diabeł”. |Powiązania = Mr Satan (ojciec) Son Gohan (mąż) Pan (córka) Gokū Jr (prawnuk) Goten (szwagier) Chichi (teściowa) Gokū (teść) Gyū Maō (prateść)|Status = Żyje|Przynależność = * Orange Star High School, * Wojownicy Z, * Skład Saiya.|Głos japoński = Yūko Minaguchi}} Ziemianka, żona starszego syna Son Gokū, Son Gohana, matka Pan i córka Mr. Santana oraz Miguel. Wygląd thumb|left|173x173px|Videl z długimi włosami Wygląd Videl zmienia się w każdej serii serialu oraz w każdej sadze. Kiedy po raz pierwszy zostaje ukazana widzowi, jest piękną, młodą Ziemianką. Nosi długie, czarne włosy spięte złotymi gumkami w dwa kucyki. Ma niebiesko-fioletowe oczy, nosi czarne mitynki, białą długą koszulę z emblematem Orange Star High School, krótkie obcisłe czarne spodenki, purpurowe skarpety i zielone buty. Później ścina włosy na bardzo krótkie, z czasem nieznacznie modyfikując. Ubiera różową koszulę z długim rękawem, a której nosi białą bluzkę na ramiączkach. Mitynki, spodenki, skarpety i buty pozostają takie same. W dalszej części sagi Majin Bū – po wygojeniu ran z pojedynku ze Spopovichem – ma pomarańczową bluzkę z długim rękawem, na której nosi granatową sukienkę z czerwonym napisem „fight”, do tego białe spodnie i żółte buty. Fryzura się nie zmienia. Na końcu DBZ, kiedy Trunks przybywa do niej w poszukiwaniu Gotena, ubrana jest w długą do kostek bordową sukienkę na ramiączkach, pod którą nosi różową bluzkę z długim rękawem. Ma półdługie włosy, białe skarpetki i żółte półbuty ze sprzączkami. Na Tenka-ichi Budōkai 28 ma krótką bordową kurteczkę, spódniczkę tego samego koloru spiętą białym pasem z czarną klamrą; pod kurteczką nosi białą bluzkę, na nogach czarne bytu typu ankle strap platform na białych obcasach. W DBGT ma długie czarne włosy splecione w warkocz, dżinsową bluzę i różową koszulę, która jest wciągnięta w również dżinsową spódniczkę. Czasem zamiast różowej ma żółtą koszulkę. Ma pasek i czerwone kolczyki w kształcie małych kuleczek. W DBS ma czarne półdługie włosy, czerwoną sukienkę, czarne rajstopy i białe buty. W czołówce DBS ma różowy sweterek w czerwone paski i biały kołnierzyk, jak również czerwoną opaskę na głowie, podobną do tej, którą nosiła Bra. Osobowość Charakter ma bardzo podobny do Bulmy i Chichi. Jest wybuchowa i nerwowa. Jednak w późniejszych seriach jej osobowość jest bardziej łagodna, a temperament stonowany. Relacje Rodzina Mister Satan - Ojciec Son Gohan - Mąż Son Goten - Szwagier Pan - Córka Chichi - Teściowa Son Gokū - Teść Gyū Maō - Prateść Son Gokū Junior - Prawnuk Znajomi i przyjaciele Bulma Piccolo Biografia Dragon Ball Z Saga Great Saiyamana Videl chodzi do Orange Star High School w Satan City, to właśnie tam poznała Gohana, uczęszczając z nim do jednej klasy. Kiedy rozszyfrowała tajemnicę młodego Saiyanina, fakt, że to on jest Great Saiyamanem, zagroziła, że wyjawi sekret, jeśli chłopak nie weźmie udziału w nadchodzącym Tenka-ichi Budōkai. Zmusiła wojownika, żeby nauczył ją latać i podszkolił w sztukach walki. W miarę znajomości oboje zakochali się w sobie, nie wyjawiając uczuć. Dzięki cholerycznemu charakterowi Videl i uległej osobowości Gohana stworzyli bardzo dobraną parę . Saga Tenka-ichi Budōkai 25 Videl brała udział w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 24, gdzie wygrała sekcję młodzików oraz w Tenka-ichi Budōkai 25, na którym przegrała w pierwszej walce finałów dorosłych gdzie zmierzyła się z Spopovichem. Początkowo zdawało się, że dziewczyna jest od niego silniejsza i go wyeliminuje. Jednak wszystko zmieniło się w połowie walki, kiedy Videl już się zmęczyła. Wówczas Spopovich zaczął przejmować tę walkę. Solidnie bił młodą dziewczynę, po pewnym czasie, kiedy dziewczyna nie była już w stanie kontrować, przeciwnik traktował ją jak worek treningowy. Videl była już na skraju wyczerpania, a Son Gohan, który obserwował pojedynek, zdenerwował się i pod wpływem emocji przeszedł transformację w SSJ. Z opresji wybawił dziewczynę Yamū, który nakazał towarzyszowi zakończyć walkę. Następnie Videl trafia do turniejowego ambulatorium, gdzie czuwa nad nią ojciec. Gohan daje przyjaciółce senzu i ta dochodzi odzyskuje siły. Zakończenie Z Po wydarzeniach związanych z Majin Bū razem z Gohanem stworzyli team superbohaterów w Satan City. Po pewnym czasie Videl wyszła za młodzieńca. W niespełna rok po ślubie urodziła córeczkę Pan, która już jako trzylatka wykazywała talent w dziedzinie sztuk walki. Dziewczyna była zresztą ulubienicą dwóch słynnych dziadków. Dragon Ball GT Saga podróży kosmicznych Videl próbuje pocieszyć Chichi, która płacze,bo Gokū stał się dzieckiem.Potem razem z Chichi chcą przekonać Gokū aby poleciał w kosmos i znalazł kule z czarnymi gwiazdkami.Następnie pomaga przy statku. I jest obecna przy jego odlocie Saga Baby'ego Videl zostaje też opanowana przez Baby'ego i atakuje Gokū oraz swoją córkę. Zostaje oczyszczona spod władzy potwora przez świętą wodę. Je lizaka wraz z rodziną na trybunach. Saga Super #17 W Sadze Super 17 Videl chce razem z Chichi walczyć z Super 17. Kobieta leci na pole walki niosąc Chichi. Saga złych smoków Podczas walki ze Złymi Smokami zabiera swojego ojca w bezpieczne miejsce, skąd ogląda walkę. Dragon Ball Super Mieszka z Gohanem w domu zakupionym przez Mr Satana. Podczas przyjęcia urodzinowego Bulmy informuje wszystkich o swojej ciąży. Bierze udział w przekazaniu Gokū energii czystego serca Pan. Kobieta ogląda walki podczas turnieju Champy. Po nim towarzyszy Gohanowi podczas rozmów o awansie, po których oboje wracają do domu. Videl poznaje Trunksa z przyszłości, prosi o pomoc w gotowaniu, po kolacji żegna się z gościem. Kobieta ogląda turniej baseballowy pomiędzy drużynami reprezentującymi 6 i 7 wszechświat. Videl pokazuje Gohanowi reklamę filmu o Great Saiyamanie. Na miejscu planu filmowego kobieta odrzuca komplementy Barry'ego Kahna i nie chce jego autografu. Prosi też ojca by nie mówił ekipie filmowej, że to Gohan jest prawdziwym Great Saiyamanem. Videl jest obecna podczas nagrywania filmu, w którym kaskaderem zostaje jej mąż. Gdy Gohan wraca do domu, Videl chce podać mu śniadanie, ale pojawia się Barry Kahn ze zdjęciami Gohana i Cocoa Amaguri. Kobieta nie wierzy w zdradę męża. Kiedy opanowany przez Watagasha Barry wraca obezwładnia ją i porywa Pan. Videl odnajduje córkę i bierze ja na ręce. Kobieta ogląda walkę męża i Barrym. Videl wierzy w zwycięstwo Gohana, który ma wygrywa ze względu na Pan. Kiedy zostaje wyrzucony w kosmos matka i córka wołają go, co powoduje przemianę w SSJ i pokonanie Watagasha. Potem cała rodzina Son ogląda w kinie film o Great Saiyamanie i po seansie rozmawiają o filmie. Podziel tę sekcje na sagi Saga przetrwania Wszechświata Videl namawia Gohana do posłuchania ojca i wzięcia udziału w turnieju mocy. Po turnieju Mocy wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i rodzinom, świętują wygraną w turnieju mocy w Capsule Corporation. Występ w filmach i odcinkach specjalnych Dragon Ball Z Niebezpieczny duet! Superwojownicy nigdy nie odpoczywają Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Odrodzenie fuzji!! Gokū i Vegeta Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Smocza pięść eksploduje!! Jak nie Gokū, to kto? Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Odrodzenie „F” Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Siemka! Son Gokū i przyjaciele powrócili!! Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Siła Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Formy i transformacje Wielka Saiyawoman Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Występ w grach Ta sekcja potrzebuje treści. Dodaj ją! Pojedynki Dragon Ball Z Dragon Ball GT Filmy Ciekawostki Galeria Videl.png|Videl w klasie z Sharpnerem i Erasą Videli Erza.png|Videl patrzy na Gohana Videl zmęczona.png|Videl zmęczona (1) Videl zmęczona (2).png|Videl zmęczona (2) Videl leci krew z nosa.png|Videl leci krew z nosa Videl zauroczona.png|Videl zauroczona Videl w stroju z wioski Natade.png|Videl w stroju z Wioski Natde Dābra_w_Niebie.png Raj_(11).jpg Raj_(10).jpg Raj_(09).jpg Raj_(03).jpg Raj_(04).jpg Raj_(07).jpg Videl, Pan, Chichi, Bulma (2).jpg Zdjęcie ślubne Gohana i Videl.png|Zdjęcie Ślubne Gohana I Videl w Dragon Ball Super DBS,_pierwszy_minizwiastun_(04).jpg|Videl i Son Gohan Przyjęcie.jpg|Videl na przyjęciu z okazji 38 urodzin Bulmy Bulma, Chichi, C18, Puar, Pan i Marron.png|Na turnieju bejsbolowym Videl GT.jpg Gohan i Videl (DBGT, odc. 002).jpg|Wraz z mężem chara_img081.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods chara_img091.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ziemianie Kategoria:Postacie pozytywne Kategoria:Matki Kategoria:Babcie Kategoria:Prababcie Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS Kategoria:Postacie serii DBGT Kategoria:Wojownicy Z Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Postacie epizodyczne Kategoria:Postacie z gier Kategoria:Postacie Siódmego Wszechświata Kategoria:Postacie z filmów Kategoria:Postacie z odcinków specjalnych Kategoria:Postacie z filmów kinowych